


【H2OVanoss】貓頭熊（GTA 5 AU，ABO＆生子，V/D，微LuiNogla，短篇一發）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：好朋友跟自己搞過之後離家出走怎麼辦？求解！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【H2OVanoss】貓頭熊（GTA 5 AU，ABO＆生子，V/D，微LuiNogla，短篇一發）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊注意：這是篇ABO，有生子提及，還有點R15劇情，另外包含LuiNogla的內容，可以接受再看下去吧！

有句話叫作拔屌無情，通常Vanoss聽到的時候，都只會是在跟大夥說說笑笑，誰會想得到，這種事情會發生在他的身上？而且說起來他可是個Alpha，沒有歧視意味，但是這可以說明很多事。

現在看看他自己的房間，簡直就像被五隻浣熊搶劫過一樣，他有些癡呆的坐在床上，宿醉的結果就是讓他的大腦無法順利運轉，Vanoss甚至一時間，無法回想起昨天的太多細節。

抹了把自己的臉，他終於爬下床，開始從滿地的殘骸中，一邊整理一邊尋找自己的衣服，但是翻了老半天，卻都沒有發現他最喜歡的那件紅色外套，倒是藍色的連帽外套被丟在床邊。

Vanoss拾起那件幾乎要被穿爛的外套，小心的幫對方摺好，想想之後又扯起來，把它跟自己的其他衣服混在一起，通通丟入洗衣籃裡，「是啊，我跟我的好朋友操在一起了，怎樣。」他這樣告訴自己，然後進了浴室。

洗個澡確實幫Vanoss感覺好些，他可以回憶起昨天，他們一夥人一起去狂歡，這次他們大賺一票，幾乎所有人都喝高了，Wildcat甚至衝上台跳鋼管舞，強迫所有人稱讚他的奶頭，Basically尖叫著要換他上場，Moo則在旁邊對著一根柱子不斷的大笑。

原本就不太喝的Vanoss這次也沒有例外，他還記得自己給Wildcat灑錢，接著因為頭暈而退到吧檯區，四周都是吵雜的喧鬧，在昏暗又模糊的畫面中，是那抹熟悉的藍色晃進眼裡，還有咯咯的笑聲在騷癢。

有喝跟沒喝都一樣的Delirious端著兩杯酒，聞起來香甜得不可思議，他們跟往常一樣聊了幾句，好像是互相取笑的話，又或是一些低俗的笑話，Vanoss只記得Delirious那晚帶著面具，然後當他飲盡那杯酒之後沒多久，就發現對方難得的沒有化妝。

老舊的殺人魔面具不見蹤影，Vanoss忙著沉溺在升高的體溫，Delirious的嘴裡也都是那股酒香，薰得他像迷失方向的方舟，在反覆無常的大海中飄盪，徒勞的尋找不知名的目標，怎麼樣都無法滿足。

他們是怎麼回到家裡的，Vanoss並不是非常確定，他的記憶已經從酒吧跳到自己的雙人床上，上面還有個男人被自己壓著。

跟自己較壯碩的身體不同，Delirious的體型瘦小些，精瘦的肌肉上覆蓋著有些蒼白的皮膚，不過那很快就被染上紅色，再把那條礙事的寬長褲丟掉後，還可以看見比想像中修長的雙腿。

事實上，Delirious一向是個出乎他意料的人，Vanoss從見到這個跟神經病一樣的人時，就明白到這個人會帶給自己很大的改變，這對有自己一套定律的Vanoss來說，可不是能輕易適應的。

不過當對方邀請自己時，他毫不猶豫的就答應了，往後的許多次，都讓Vanoss認清到自己沒辦法拒絕這個瘋子，也因此多數的時候，他總是表現得像個煩人的小渾蛋，故意曲解Delirious的意思，或是忽略他的求救。

就如同感覺到他正在成結，因此而脫口發出求饒的時候，Vanoss對上Delirious那對沾著水霧的眼睛，「Jonathan……」對在床上跟平常有極大差異的人，他選擇在對方的耳邊低語著，然後更加用力掐緊手中的窄腰。

「你作弊……」Delirious含糊不清的聲音還在腦中飄盪，「這不對……」現在Vanoss盯著鏡子裡的自己這樣想著，在肩膀附近那個深深的牙印，他用手摸了下，殘存的疼痛讓他對自己的自制力感到失望，慾望加大他的施虐慾，一切都違反他從前認識的自己。

然而再怎麼思索似乎都是庸人自擾，Vanoss感到無比煩躁，「全都是那該死的小丑的錯！」他一邊整理自己的頭髮，很快就作出結論，等一下出去之後，一定要想辦法整死Delirious。

對自己復仇計畫很滿意的Vanoss換上另外一件紅色外套，想著要是等一下見到Delirious，抓到這欠操的婊子穿著自己最喜歡的外套的話，或許他還可以手下留情一點，別誤會，他只是怕弄髒外套。

然而在他們的客廳中，雖然還是有些吵鬧，不過那裡只有宿醉的Mini在哀哀叫，被壓著腿的Moo正盯著電視在發笑，而Wildcat由於昨天吐在自己的頭套裡，難得的沒有帶著那顆豬頭，不過臉色也沒有好到哪裡去就是了。

「你們有聞到什麼味道嗎？」Vanoss轉身到廚房拿個瓶牛奶，一邊嗅著空氣中飄散的淡淡甜味，聞起來有點像巧克力聖代，或是媽媽作的牛奶餅乾，「我只聞到自己身上的一股屎味！」Wildcat不開心的抱怨著，但由於音量太大，讓Mini發出痛苦的哀號。

「那是醜八怪的味道。」稚嫩的童音突然傳來，Vanoss闔上冰箱時，Lui就像鬼片裡的可怕小孩一樣，站在那裡盯著他看，「Nogla？」為了假裝自己沒有被嚇到，Vanoss努力的平靜開口問道。

「是啊！」這解釋了為何其他人沒有聞到，畢竟Wilcat他們都是Beta，只是這股香氣竟然是Nogla，一個Omega！Vanoss露出狐疑的眼神，然而敏銳的Lui也發現到對方的懷疑，不過他只是瞥了Vanoss一眼，不打算多說什麼。

感覺到對方上升的訊息素，儘管Vanoss有著Alpha的好勝，但他也不打算跟Lui起爭執，只是一邊喝光牛奶，一邊盯著明顯情緒很好的Lui繼續哼著兒歌，從冰箱裡拿出一大堆食物。

「嘿！那是我的！」Vanoss發出抗議，但對方完全不打算理他，直接就在那桶冰淇淋上噴了口口水，「現在是我們的了！」他得意洋洋的宣示著，幼稚的不像這裡最年長的人。

望著Lui離去的背影，Vanoss不禁想，是不是人都會越活越幼稚？拿這裡年紀第二大的人來說，Vanoss一開始還以為對方跟自己差不多，搞不好還更小，當他知道真相後，可是用掉了六個C4。

給自己弄了份早餐後，Vanoss坐到Wildcat旁邊，又悄悄環顧下四周，原本都會搶過電視播影集的人不在，其他地方都沒有他的身影，或是一點吵鬧的聲音，只有Moo現在撥得新聞臺正報導著他們的豐功偉業。

「你們有人看到Delirious嗎？」用塞滿鬆餅的而鼓起來的嘴問道，Moo雖然轉過頭來盯著Vanoss卻沒有說話，而原本就面惡的Wildcat露出帶著嫌棄與厭惡的眼神，「你不是最應該知道他在哪嗎？」他幾乎是咬牙切齒的說。

跟之前Wildcat大叫「夠了，你們快把我的眼睛燒掉了！」時同樣，Vanoss不以為然的聳聳肩，「我早上醒來就沒有見到他了。」他說出事實，Wildcat則是露出惡毒的笑容。

「所以你就像隻相思的小狗該該叫著找媽咪？」看來只有吐槽能讓他打起精神，Wildcat發出不屑的哼聲，但至少不像之前要死不活的樣子，「他幹走我的外套，我當然要找回這婊子。」Wildcat以搶奪對方牛奶表示嗤之以鼻。

「他可能只是去巷口買麥片，」Moo平淡的語調傳來，「畢竟Mini昨天把它們全都灑到自己身上了。」他捏捏只剩襯衫的商人的臉頰，又發出幾個他招牌的笑聲，「所有人都知道你們跟連體嬰一樣，我相信他很快就會回來了啦！」毫無反抗能力的Mini也擠出些話來安慰Vanoss。

雖然他們兩個也都是Beta，但是和比較狂野的Wildcat不同，他們還是比其他人都敏感些，Vanoss身上那股「我被拋棄了我該哭還是該殺點人」的氣息，幾乎已經瀰漫在整個客廳，要不是Nogla被鎖在房間，他一定會給Vanoss一個大擁抱的。

以通常的狀況來說，Moo他們說得確實沒錯，貓頭鷹男跟他的狂犬病浣熊寵物幾乎形影不離，如果他們走散，下意識絕對是馬上去找對方，不過讓人比較擔憂的是，這次所有人都猜錯了。

不曉得Delirious是去哪裡買麥片，這一消失就是快兩個星期，Vanoss幾乎要把他的手機捏爆，他從「嘿！你在哪裡？幫我買些披薩！」的簡單詢問，到「你是死了還是被綁架了？」包含著玩笑與擔心。

但是對方的手機就像掉到水裡似得，根本毫無音訊，「你到底是怎麼回事！你他媽的最好趕快回來！不然我燒了你的泰迪！」Vanoss焦急得走來走去，還真的把無辜的泰迪熊從Delirious房間抓出來，用繩子綁在窗戶外後拍照傳給對方。

在眾人交雜著恐懼與同情的目光中，Vanoss還是把可憐的小熊收回，洗乾淨之後收在自己房間，「哈！他想要回這傢伙就得先通過我這一關！」本來Nogla想對有些眼神不對勁的人說些什麼，但還是被Lui給制止了。

「問題還是需要被解決。」Lui這樣說著，旁邊的Wildcat也點點頭，雖然他總是表現得兇殘至極，輾過擋路同伴都沒有一絲留戀的，但其實對於朋友他還是很重視，加上他真的看不下去Vanoss那種不乾脆的態度。

當然Vanoss想過各種Delirious這樣做的理由，可是說真的，跟執行任何搶劫任務不一樣，他幾乎是毫無頭緒與組織，每次勉強想到一些可能的因果，卻都會繞回死胡同，這讓他又更加的煩躁。

而這位邪惡貓頭鷹先生的焦躁與憤怒，全都反映在洛聖都的其他人身上，那陣子警察多半只需要帶著水桶跟抹布，因為到現場後多半都是殘破不堪的屍體，其他幫派也都用比之前更快的速度閃開這些瘋子。

而找不到外人發洩的Vanoss，自然就任性的轉移到身邊人上面，有時候是言語暴力，大多時候則是武力攻擊，比較扛得住的大概只有本來就不好惹的Wildcat，不過所有人都漸漸明白以前Delirious有多辛苦。

可是就像Lui說得，不應該放任這種情況下去，所以他們決定套好招，趁著Wildcat跟Basically拉著Vanoss出門時，Lui偷偷的負責聯絡Cartoonz，因為要說了解Delirious最多的人，其實可以說是Cartoonz。

他們的團隊在剛開始時，Delirious除了和Vanoss打打殺殺外，多半都是跟著Cartoonz，後者也待這個長不大的傢伙像親生兄弟，這也是Vanoss也曾經打給Cartoonz卻沒有結果的原因。

說難聽點就是母雞護仔，當時Lui對著有些疑惑的Nogla這樣解釋，雖然從前是Cartoonz主動提出要離開的，南邊那座城市有人請他工作，本來他似乎也有意要帶上Delirious，但他最後只是偷偷跟Vanoss說「他很特別，好好照顧他。」接著就揚長而去了。

那句話的意思比起說是要把他的男孩托付給別人，到不如是老爸拿著獵槍威脅女兒男朋友的樣子，簡單點講就是「你害我女兒傷心我就讓你不得好死」，也因此Lui他們不意外聽到Cartoonz說他也不知道對方在哪。

「別這樣，Luke，我們都知道他在你那裡，」Lui表現出異常嚴肅的樣子，演得好像他已經看透一切，「你完全不罵我們把Delirious弄丟，也不問我們其他事情，還不夠明顯嗎？」

電話的另外一端沒有了聲音，久到Nogla都有些冒汗，而Lui也是緊張得靜靜等著，直到Cartoonz大大的嘆了一口氣，「聽著，他確實在我這裡……」他們看著對方點點頭，為終於有些突破而感到開心。

「但是叫Vanoss那根臭屌給我離Jonathan遠一點！」然而Cartoonz卻突然大吼著，然後迅速的掛斷了電話，留下Lui跟Nogla一臉錯愕，在一旁聽著的Mini跟Moo也都傻了眼。

之後是倒楣的Nogla原汁原味重現給Vanoss，接著面部就被打了一拳，「嘿！放鬆點，至少我們知道他沒事！」從後面扣住失控的鳥類，Wildcat對著滿身是血的人說道，忍著被對方訊息素淹得幾乎站不住腳。

「老兄！別這麼衝動！」Lui也擋在Vanoss前面，「我們現在最好是要擬定計畫。」他提議，而平靜些的Vanoss也表示同意，表示明天就出發到Cartoonz所在的城市，就算用轟的也要把這隻浣熊炸出他的巢穴。

「不覺得他真的有點失控嗎……」查覺到似乎有些異樣的Basically問道，剛開始他還可以把這些當好笑，只是他越看越覺得不太對，「他本來就不正常。」Wildcat回應著，但Basically腦中那種奇特的想法仍在形成，可他不敢說出來。

當Basically懷著疑惑與不安睡醒後，發現Cartoonz出現在他們的基地，跟Vanoss面對面坐著，兩個人都沒有說話或動作，但是Alpha的訊息素在空中打架，雖然他們都仍然是朋友，可還是讓在場的幾個人都不是很好受。

「所以『你』到底來做什麼？」Vanoss先開了口，年輕氣盛的氣息在蔓延，跟Cartoonz較為老成的感覺不同，他除了不滿外之外，還曝露出他的焦急，「因為你沒有搞清楚自己作了什麼。」Cartoonz瞪著眼前的人說道。

這讓Vanoss更加憤怒，他一點都不喜歡被蒙在鼓裡的感覺，一直以來他更傾向於作一個握有主權的人，尤其這事情牽扯到某個丟下他的混帳，Cartoonz的態度簡直是快要踩爛他的底線。

「我希望他親自跟我解釋清楚。」清楚表達出自己的立場，Vanoss傾身向前，不服輸的跟Cartoonz互瞪，「我可不認為這妥當，更何況你憑什麼認為Jonathan有這個義務？」

聽到Jonathan這個名字後Vanoss有些愣住，過去Cartoonz跟Delirious都是以真名互稱，他當然可以理解對方熟識比較久，所以Delirious只會在大家面前喊他Vanoss，也可以說服自己，他是特別的。

但是Cartoonz這樣自然而然的說出那個稱呼，讓現在的Vanoss握緊拳頭，他強迫自己調整姿勢，好顯得可以再放鬆一些，因為方才Cartoonz的話確實戳中他的思想，讓這整件事顯得更加荒謬。

「他對我很重要。」用力呼吸好幾次後，Vanoss真心的說道，然而Cartoonz卻仍然表示嫌棄，「你不過就是個自私的小渾蛋。」他冷靜卻充斥著不滿的說道，氣得Vanoss差點站起來揍人。

對於兇殘猛禽的無聲威嚇，脾氣同樣不好的Cartoonz也有些爆發，「聽好了，我之前就跟你說過，Jonathan是個很特別的人，而你這小子……」他用顫抖的手指著Vanoss。

「你到底在說什麼？」對於充滿指控的語氣，Vanoss完全無法理解，「他的意思是，因為我是一個Omega。」在一片大混亂中，Delirious的聲音特別清晰，而且充滿震撼性，所有人都停下動作，看著剛從門口進來的人。

「什麼！」先發出殺豬般尖叫的是Wildcat，不過確實的表達出大家的心聲，他們都以為Delirious是個愛找虐的Beta，或者是比較收斂的Alpha，沒有人想過這個瘋子會跟Omega搭上邊。

「你生物到底有沒有學好啊！Evan！」所有人都知道Omega的生理構造不一樣，而在場最不應該不曉得的就是傻楞住的Vanoss，「呃……」他在Cartoonz快要把他用雷色光射死的目光下，說不出自己有些記憶缺失的這件事。

「我就說他很特別……」本來叫對方留在車上的Cartoonz摀著額頭，無奈的對著眾人說，然而Vanoss卻好像沒有聽到，只是突然站起來，踩著穩定的步伐朝Delirious走去。

被逐步逼近的浣熊感覺到有些危險，反射動作就是小小往後退，不過還是卻給人捉著肩膀，他的殺人魔面具也被拿掉，露出底下沒有化妝的面容，藍色的眼睛直視著另外一對棕色的。

「你為什麼要躲我？」聽起來十分委屈的聲音，還有帶著黑眼圈的臉，讓原本有些緊張的Delirious發笑，卻因為對方的眼神而止住，「對不起嘛！」深怕自己會被炸的人說著。

「你這麼討厭我標記你？」審問並沒有因此結束，無理取鬧的語調加了一層，「我慌了嘛！」Delirious笑著說道，因為當時他醒來發現旁邊躺著他的朋友時，他先是以為自己真的出現幻覺，然後才意識到這一切是真的。

從沒想過自己會跟對方結合，他真的是像隻驚慌失措浣熊，隨便抓著地上的衣服，用最快的速度就逃出去，還拿錯外套，上了車卻不曉得該怎麼辦，只好打電話給Cartoonz。

「你真的是……」明白對方不是故意的，Vanoss無奈的嘆氣，畢竟這傢伙一直都是這樣怪異，搞得他傷腦筋這麼久，「你這智障，我一定要把你的眼睛刨出來！」開始感覺到惱怒，Vanoss掏出小刀朝笑得無良的人攻擊。

雖然被刀子威脅的Delirious不害怕，不過仍然大笑著朝Cartoonz跑去，「你現在絕對不會想揍他的，相信我。」被當作擋箭牌的Cartoonz朝改掏出槍的Vanoss說，「你到是說說有什麼裡由啊！哼？」後者顯然已經準備要好好教訓這隻偷穿他外套的浣熊了。

「我懷孕了！」Delirious大叫一聲，聽起來就跟之前他把炸彈塞在衣服裡，或是吃太多漢堡的語氣沒有兩樣，「Omega的受孕率是98%，你真該好好補習一下的！」Cartoonz又補了一槍，讓Vanoss幾乎是當機，錯愕與快樂雙面夾攻，讓他開始考慮要不要跟這瘋狂的世界說掰。

「你覺得那會是隻小浣熊還是小貓頭鷹？」一旁看著混戰Nogla問著，「大概是隻帶著浣熊頭、長著觸手的貓頭鷹吧！」反正就會是隻小怪物，Lui在心中這樣多加了一句回答。


End file.
